Spain's child
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Belgium finds out she's pregnant, pregnant with Spain's child and also scared on how her brother , Netherlands , will react but then suddenly Spain arrives at her house. SpaBel Fanfiction, rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you SpaBel fans like this story...**

Belgium was in her bathroom, frowning slightly, looking at her pregnancy test tubes. Both said she was positive and she knew who the father was. The father was Spain. She then started to cry slightly, what would her brother say if he found out she was pregnant, pregnant with Spain's child? After a while , she had managed to get herself out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast .

She then made herself some breakfast and started eating it as if she hadn't eaten something in 5 weeks. Though, she then heard a knock at the door, and then she answered the door. "H-hello?" She said as she answered the door only to see Spain, the cheerful Spaniard with his usual smile. "Buenos Días , Belgium!~" Spain said cheerfully as he then hugged the Belgian. Belgium then blushed as Spain hugged her.

"G-good morning to you too." She said in a slightly nervous tone. Spain continued to smile, not noticing the nervousness in her voice. Spain then stopped hugging Belgium, who was now starting to feel sick to her stomach . She then ran towards the bathroom , and started to vomit into the toilet . "Bel! Is everything alright?!" Spain said in a concerned tone as he followed after her into the bathroom. Belgium said nothing in reply, she continued to vomit into the toilet. Spain then walked towards her patting her back slightly and putting her hair back in a ponytail. "Bel, is something wrong? Please don't tell me you're sick!"

Belgium stopped vomiting. "I'm not sick but I'm, I-"

"You're what?"

"I'm, I'm pregnant, Spain."

"Y-you're pregnant?! W-who's the father?"

"You are."


	2. Chapter 2

Snerpa derpa

Spain looked at her ,"I-I'm the father?" Spain said with a slight straight face. Belgium nodded with a slight frown but then Spain started to smile and then kissed her fore-head which made Belgium blush. Then Belgium said "Y-you're happy about this?! I thought you-"

"Shhhh." The Spaniard said and then kissed her on the lips. The Belgian blushed even more and then kissed him back but were then interrupted by a , angry-looking Romano walking into the bathroom. Both stopped kissing and looked at Romano. Romano then yelled "What the hell Spain! I was waiting for you , but you took forever!" at Spain , who couldn't help but have his usual smile, but for some reason it was slightly larger than usual.

Romano noticed his unusually large smile and then crossed his arms. "Okay, Spain what is it?" Romano said as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Belgium and I are going to have a bebé!"

Romano just looked at him in with his mouth slightly widened. "Y-you and Belgium!? Baby?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Romano yelled at Spain angrily , while Spain tilted his head slightly in reply. Meanwhile Belgium was wondering if they were even noticing her. Though Romano then yelled "What if Netherlands found out?! And don't you have to be married to do that?! Also both would really piss Netherlands off because he hates your guts!" angrily.

"Then I won't tell Netherlands and I guess, this was the moment I was waiting for." Spain said with a smile as he pulled out a box from one of his pockets and then kneeled on one of his knees. "Belgium, will you marry me?" He asked as he oped the box and made Belgium blush even more.

"I-I." Belgium gulped a bit and then continued. "I do."


	3. Chapter 3, Backstory

**I'm sorry if the backstory's a little bit cheesy , I was just very tired when I wrote this.**

Belgium was alone in her house , frowning slightly. She didn't want to be alone but then she heard a knock moving from her door. She then walked to the door and opened it, seeing Spain with his usual smile. "¡Hola Belgium!" He said cheerfully, "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" The Spaniard continued.

"Uh yeah but why?"

"Well um... I was just wondering I we could hang out, just you and me, no Romano this time." Spain said in a slightly nervous tone as he smiled slightly. Belgium then started to smile, cattishly as usual and let Spain inside her house.

When Spain was at her house, the first thing he did was cook for her, Belgium hadn't had dinner but didn't want him to cook for her because she was able to cook herself and thought it was rude if he cooked . Though he he cooked food anyways and they ate it. The rest of the night was filled with dancing, singing , and Belgium's first kiss with Spain which made Belgium blush crazily. Though when Belgium was starting to fall asleep, Spain picked her up and held her bridal style. Then walking her into her bedroom and locking the door.

When it was morning though, Belgium woke up to find a note right by her bed. The note read _"I had to leave early, Romano needed me for something._

_Love, _

_España_"

After Belgium had read the note she started to feel sick to her stomach and headed to the bathroom as soon as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was very tired when I wrote this, again...**

It had been few months (2 at the least) after Spain had proposed to Belgium , they had just had their wedding and the wedding wasn't very big, only a few people had been invited to the wedding. Spain had also started to noticed a small lump forming in the lower part of her torso.

Then one day Belgium heard the knock at the door and went to answer the door. She went to answer it, hoping it was Spain who had gone shopping for some tomatoes. When she answered it, she did not see Spain, she saw her older brother , Netherlands. "I heard you got married." He said to her.

"How d-did you know?!"

"A little birdie told me." He said with straight face. "Anyways who did you mer-" He continued until is eyes wandered near the bottom of her torso to see a little bump there. He clenched his fists slightly, "You're...pregnant?" he said with a frown as he stopped looking at her torso and then her face. Belgium frowned, he knew.

Suddenly a car drove up to the driveway , it was Spain. Spain got out of the car, carrying a bag filled with tomatoes. "Belgium!~ I'm ho-" He said cheerfully until he noticed who was at the door, Netherlands. Netherlands then turned around, he was pissed . "You did this to her, you asshole! You got my sister pregnant!" He yelled angrily as the tall Dutchman clenched his fists. "Bastard!" He yelled as he punched the Spaniard in the stomach as hard as he could. Spain dropped his tomatoes as Netherlands punched him. Spain then tried to punch him as hard as he could.

Belgium tried to stop them ,but so far they weren't stopping, they were continuing to beat each other up. Netherlands then suddenly punched Spain's nose, causing it to bleed. Spain then punched Netherlands in the eye , giving him a black eye.

Belgium then finally, after a while ,got them to stop fighting but by then they looked pretty beaten up. She also actually thought one of them could have had a broken limb, though none of their limbs were. "Finally," She said to herself after they stopped fighting, though Netherlands was glaring at Spain and Spain glared back at him. "I still won't forgive him for what he did to you, that bastard." Netherlands said to her and then walked away, limping slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a new poll on what their child's gender could be, also yeah I kind of got lazy with this one plus I'm tired too.**

After the fight had finished Belgium checked Spain's wounds to see if he was alright , which he was, besides that fact that Netherlands broke his nose which he went to the hospital to have that taken care of. Anyways, soon after she called her brother to see if he was alright, which he was also alright.

As the months went by, Belgium's lower torso grew larger and larger, expanding for the baby growing inside the woman. Anyways one day , while the 9 months were nearing it's end, Belgium was taking a nap in a chair. Then she felt a strange, foreign pain which made her scream. She then gulped, she was going into labor, the doctors said that she was due in at least 1 week! She tried to walk towards the phone to call someone to take her to the hospital. When she reached the phone she dialed the first phone number she could remember and the yelped in pain. After she yelped pain, she waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" Said a voice that sounded much like her older brother Netherlands. "Help! Kindje(Baby, Dutch via google translate)... est à venir(is coming,French,via google translate)!" and soon after screamed in pain as she was now suddenly on the ground curled up on the ground.

"Belgium?! Is everything alright!? Are you in labor with that bastard's child?!" After Netherlands said that Belgium started yelling every cuss word she could've thought of in French and Dutch to Netherlands. "Don't worry I'll be over as soon as I can to help you!" He said as he hung up soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter and if it's bad then I'm sorry, I was tired when I wrote this.**

Netherlands ran out of his car as soon as he could and drove to Belgium as fast as he could. When he arrived at Belgium's (and Spain's) house, he got out of his car and somehow got into their house. "Belgium!" He said in a concerned tone as he looked around the house. He then heard a scream coming from one room in the house and followed the sound to the room. There lay Belgium , in pain and on the floor. "Belgium!" Netherlands said with a slight frown as he then picked up his sister. His sister mumbled something in reply to him but then yelled in pain. "Don't worry , I'll get you to a hospital as fast as I can!" He said as he carried her out of the house and put her into his car. Soon after he started to drive the and he heard his sister say something. She said "Call Spain." , "So you want me to call Spain?" Her brother replied and she just nodded before yelling in pain again. Netherlands just sighed and called Spain while driving, possibly not one of the safest decision he made while driving. "¿Hola?" Spain answered the phone.

"Spain, I have to-"

"What, why are you even calling me in the-"

"Spain! Belgium's giving birth!" Then he didn't hear Spain reply for a few minutes, but he heard someone speaking Spanish in the background. "Spain!? Are you still there?!" Netherlands then yelled into the phone.

"¡Si! And I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can!~"

"Yeah but we-" then Spain hung up on Netherlands and Netherlands just rolled his eyes muttering to himself.

After a while of driving Netherlands finally arrived at the hospital and carried a Belgium inside of the hospital. They then the doctors escorted Belgium to one room, while Netherlands was nervously waiting outside.

Spain was also nervous, though he was driving to the hospital, though which hospital? He then had to call Netherlands who told him where the hospital was. Spain drove to the hospital as fast as he could, and ran into the hospital. He asked the front desk were she was and they told him. He then went to the room and found Netherlands there, "Finally you came." he said to himself. Spain frowned slightly at Netherlands when he heard what he had said. Then he went into the room to see Belgium, who was screaming in pain. "Bel.." Spain said as he was cut off by an angered Belgium yelling "Quiet! I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now ,dammit!"

"Bel-"

"I told you before and last time I checked you weren't pushing out a child from your vagina!" Spain didn't say anything after that.

After hours and hours of waiting, Spain getting threatened by Belgium and screaming , the baby was finally born. The baby was a healthy , beautiful girl. The both of them decided her first name to Maria, her middle name to be Ella, and her last name well that one they had a slightly harder time than the others.

Though that day when his daughter had been born would be a day that Spain would never forget.


	7. Epilogue

When Maria first came to her parents house, her father was delighted. His wife, Belgium, had bought clothing for the baby. As time went on though, Spain, the father, had notice a little brown string of hair on the baby's head. The child also had her mother's eyes. Though the person who first came to see the baby at her parents house, was her uncle, Netherlands. The second one was Romano, who Spain had forced to come, though he had to admit the baby was adorable.

...

Though as the years went by , Maria grew and grew. As she grew , Maria's brown hair became slightly curly , like Belgium's. Though the little girl never liked to have ribbons or bows in it. She loved wearing dresses though and had a great fondness for rabbits, hence she had always carried a stuffed rabbit toy around.

When Maria turned 6, it was her first day of school and all Spain could remember was that little baby and that "little adventure" of 9 months.

**Well that was possibly the worst ending I've ever written, right?XD Anyways hope you like the story!**


End file.
